


Volver

by SherezadeS



Series: Republicados desde ff.net [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Minor Violence, y menciones y apariciones de muchos latinos y europeos más
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherezadeS/pseuds/SherezadeS
Summary: Manuel sabe que mucha gente ve entre ellos nada más que odio. Quienes los conocen seguramente dirían que en realidad se aman, pero se equivocan. Nada es más cierto que el hecho de que odia a Martín.
Relationships: Argentina/Chile (Hetalia)
Series: Republicados desde ff.net [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663219
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Volver

**Author's Note:**

> Lo prometido es deuda, y acá está (después de dos meses) ¡la "continuación" de Amor Austral! Y lo digo entre comillas porque realmente no es importante si leyeron o no el otro fic, pero tienen lugar en la misma línea de tiempo… Bueno, hay bastantes cosas que quisiera decir, pero no pretendo aburrirlas: el fic es medio larguito, así que no se puede leer a las apuradas en los 5' antes de salir corriendo al cole/uni/laburo, originalmente iba a ser mucho más largo, pero recorté escenas y eliminé otras tantas.
> 
> El fic es 100% histórico, me dijeron que le aflojara a lo histórico pero es lo que me gusta escribir de momento, si no te copa demasiado ya sabés.
> 
> Mmmm… creo que naa más por ahora, ¡espero de corazón que disfruten la lectura!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Hetalia es de Himaruya, y los latinos de las chicas del LiveJournal
> 
>  **Advertencias:** yaoi, lemon, insultos, infidelidad, un poco de violencia, diminutas referencias aquí y allá a " _Amor Austral_ ", treinta millones ochocientas mil referencias históricas, y una pizquita de Yandere!Argentina.
> 
>  **Nota:** Me parece totalmente injusto que Chile se llame José Manuel González Rodríguez, y Arg sea Martín Hernández a secas. Así que me tome la libertad de agregarle un segundo apellido a partir de un determinado momento...

Están sentados bajo el alero de la casa de Martín. Tiene la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y la melodía de aquel viejo tango les retumba en todo el cuerpo. Sabe que mucha gente ve entre ellos nada más que odio. Por la Patagonia, por las Malvinas, por muchas cosas. Quienes los conocen seguramente dirían que en realidad se aman, pero se equivocan. _Nada_ es más cierto que el hecho de que _odia_ a Argentina. La razón no es ninguna en particular realmente, si no un gran conjunto de características intolerables de su vecino y de sucesos imborrables a lo largo de la historia. Suspira sobre su hombro. Martín canta y Manuel recuerda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(1816)

\- Gracias por dejarnos quedar acá en Mendoza, Plata.

\- No es nada Manu- se sienta en la cama del chileno a su lado- Vamos a cruzar la Cordillera juntos y a hacer pelota a los realistas, así que tranquilo.

\- Está en Chile- susurra preocupado- Antonio está en Chile, Martín.

Provincias Unidas del Río de la Plata sabe que a su vecino le preocupa pelear cara a cara con España, pero si él pudo hacerlo, por qué no iba a poder el chileno, que siempre fue el más fuerte de los dos. Le toma el rostro entre las manos y lo obliga a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Vos vas a ser libre Manu- le besa los labios con suavidad- _Libre_ , ¿me escuchaste? Aunque se me tenga que ir la vida en eso- le besa la frente y le acaricia el cabello antes de alejar sus manos- ¿Cómo seguís del hombro?

\- Estoy bien weón, ya pasaron dos años...

Baja la mirada y acaricia fugazmente la frazada con la yema de los dedos. Le cosquillea la piel donde Martín posó sus labios, pero es demasiado orgulloso para pedir otro beso. O peor aún, para darlo él. Ya no son niños jugando, con casi dieciséis años saben que nada es un juego, y cada nuevo avance le hiere el orgullo y la masculinidad. Si mamá Antonio supiera que Martín y él han estad... _¡No! ¡Basta!_ Ya tiene que dejar de pensar en España de esa manera. Ahora es el enemigo, uno que ya no se siente con la fuerza necesaria para vencer. Pero Río de la Pata está allí para ayudarlo, para darle ánimos.

Se gira un poco para quedar medio de frente a él. Martín está ligeramente recostado usando los brazos como apoyo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y una expresión pensativa. Realmente ha madurado en estos últimos seis años. Los rasgos del rostro aún conservan algo de su antigua suavidad infantil, pero la mirada es mucho más adulta. Al sentirse observado, lo mira de costado y sonríe. _Dios, que ganas de correrle mano._

\- ¿Pasa algo Manu?- pregunta el rioplatense cuando el otro se voltea aparentemente enojado.

\- Todo este asunto de estar en el ejército... me está afectando creo.

\- ¿Por?- inquiere Martín sin entender.

\- Porque sí, todo lleno de hombres, sin una china a la vista...- termina de darle la espalda definitivamente, no vaya a ser que vea que se ha sonrojado.

Río de la Plata se ríe de él sin reparos. _Si querés salimos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo_ , propone, _hay un lupanar barato que no está nada mal, escuché_. Le acaricia la espalda y se inclina sobre él para besarle la nuca y el cuello.

\- A no ser,- agrega entre beso y beso- que irnos de putas no sea lo que tenés en mente...- el chileno comienza a removerse incómodo y lo abraza para que se quede quieto. Ante esto se retuerce entre sus brazos con mayor insistencia y acaba por voltearse y quedar de frente a él, listo para insultarlo, pero es interrumpido antes de comenzar- Si me lo pidieras, yo no te diría que no- hace fuerza y obliga a Manuel a recostarse sobre la cama- Que no te de vergüenza pedirme que te toque.

\- ¿Y qué te hace creer que quiero que me toquís platense pervertido?

Martín sonríe con dulzura y responde _tu mirada_ , antes de hundirse en su boca. Chile le coloca las manos en los hombros para empujarlo y quitárselo de encima, pero sin ejercer toda la fuerza necesaria para ello. Hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se masturbó, y cuando Río de la Plata enrosca sus lenguas -y la sube y baja dentro de su boca en un ritmo con el que ya han comenzado a familiarizarse-, no puede resistirse a devolverle el beso. Plata sonríe dentro del beso y cuando baja las manos para abrirle el pantalón, Chile enseguida se resiste.

\- Martín no...- rompe el beso, y enseguida queda atrapado dentro de el de nuevo.

Le da mucha vergüenza tocar a Martín y sentirlo disfrutar, pero le da todavía más vergüenza estar expuesto ante él. Odia la sensación de vulnerabilidad que le deja cada gemido que permite escapar de sus labios, y el ser consciente de estar perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo y no hacer nada al respecto. Quiere discutir, pero Plata no lo deja. Esquiva las manos chilenas y le baja el pantalón de un tirón, sin dejar de besarle. Al primer roce deja de sentirse dueño de sí y se abandona a Martín.

No son dos castas criaturas, hace ya más de cien años desde que Antonio en persona los llevó a que perdieran la virginidad. Los suspiros son húmedos y caldean el pequeño dormitorio, los besos comienzan a descender por el cuerpo de Manuel y la erección de Martín se le escapa de las manos. Se sienta en la cama otra vez, y trata de ahuyentar a Río de la Plata de entre sus piernas, repentinamente nervioso de nuevo.

\- Mejor paremos. Si San Martín nos descubre va a...

\- Si no querés que nos pesquen, entonces dejá de hacer tanto ruido.

Pero es difícil no dejar escapar ningún sonido cuando se siente dentro de la húmeda y cálida boca de Martín, desapareciendo bajo sus labios, y sintiendo las caricias de su lengua. No tarda en acabar, cubriéndose la boca con una mano y aún así gimiendo. Respira pesadamente, y sin darle tiempo a Martín a que haga algún innecesario comentario, lo empuja hasta la pared, le baja los pantalones hasta las rodillas y se agacha frente a él. Se odia por humillarse de esta manera, y odia a Plata por acariciarle los cabellos y sonreír con satisfacción, susurrando su nombre. _Manu, Manu. Te amo Manu._ Odia que a Río de la Plata no le avergüence decirlo, a diferencia de él, que no se lo ha dicho nunca aún.

Nunca llegan a más, pero ese día, Martín promete terminar lo que empezaron _como Dios manda_ antes de que crucen los Andes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(1825)

\- No te entiendo- confiesa Chile desde el sillón en el que está sentado- ¿para qué tenís que pelear con Brasil?

\- ¡Porque Banda Oriental es mi hermano, carajo!- se pasea por toda la oficina enojado y asusta a su vaca, que descansa en un rincón- Después de la independencia de Portugal se tendrían que haber separado, pero ese sinvergüenza anexó a mi hermano a su "Imperio"- la última palabra la dice burlándose.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Habrá una guerra entonces?

\- ¡Ni lo dudes chilenito!- asegura Martín exaltado- Si mi hermano va a depender de alguien, tiene que ser de mí. Él pertenecía al Virreinato del Río de la Plata, así que lo justo es que pertenezca a las Provincias Unidas del Río de la Plata.

\- Ya tenís mucho territorio _Argentina_ \- dice con un amago de sonrisa. Le gusta cómo suena el nuevo nombre de su vecino.

\- ¿Pero no ves que no es una cuestión de territorio?- deja de pasear, se acerca con rapidez, y apoya las manos sobre el sillón dejando a Chile encerrado entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Y qué wea es entonces?

\- ¡Es una cuestión de principios!- asegura con dramatismo- Es _mi deber_ como hermano protegerlo de las garras de Luciano. ¡ _Jamás_ voy a poder dormir tranquilo si ese brasuca le pone un solo dedo encima a Sebi!

\- ¡¿Qué? ¿De qué chucha hablái?

Martín acerca su rostro al de Manuel hasta que sus narices casi se rozan. Le incomodaría la cercanía si no fuera por la mirada de sufrimiento en los ojos de Argentina.

\- Lo sé, Chile, _lo sé_. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de cómo mira a Sebastián. Le tiene ganas, me juego la cabeza. Todo eso de tener acceso al río de la Plata fue una excusa para meterse en territorio oriental, _lo sé_.

\- Estái empezando a comportarte como España. Provincia Cisplatina ya es grande para hacer lo que quiera con Brasil.

\- ¡Apenas tiene dieciséis años!

Río de la Plata no lo ve venir. De pronto, la escasa distancia entre ellos ha desparecido y Chile le está besando. Pero cuando quiere profundizar el beso, el otro se echa atrás y pareciera que se está burlando.

\- Nosotros también tenemos apenas dieciséis años- le recuerda- Y ni siquiera vivimos juntos, como ellos dos...- el comentario le cae a Martín como una cachetada y se queda mudo- ¿Por qué pensái que tu hermano sigue con el culo intacto?

\- ¿Vos decís que...- Martín parece vacilar un momento- ellos también hacen... _estas cosas_?

Sigue apoyado en el sillón, pero solo con su mano izquierda. La derecha delinea suavemente el cuello de Manuel y sigue bajando para aflojarle la corbata.

\- Es probable...- responde tratando de no perder la calma.

El siguiente beso es más largo y profundo. Chile no se resiste hasta que no siente esa mano bajando hasta sus pantalones, todo un record de tolerancia.

\- Por favor Manu, hoy no te pongás así, me muero de ganas...

\- Sabís que no me gusta frente a tu vaca, me pone nervioso- dice espiando al animal por encima del hombro de Plata.

\- La Rioja no es una vaca francesa, no entiende Manu- se voltea hacia su mascota un momento antes de seguir besándole el cuello a Chile- A parte mirala, ya se durmió otra vez.

\- Te digo que no. Además... además...- busca otra razón válida. Él también se muere de ganas, pero eso no significa que tenga que ceder ante el rioplatense y sus besos- Escucho pasos en el pasillo...

\- ¿No te parece que ya usaste muchas veces esa excusa? Podés al menos inventar una nueva...

\- Pero es en serio Martín...

Argentina se aparta molesto murmurando cosas para sí mismo, - _siempre lo mismo con este chiloca de mierda, primero me pone caliente y después se hace el estrecho_ - _._ Ni siquiera se da cuenta que realmente hay pasos en el pasillo, y de pronto la puerta se abre para dar paso al jefe de Martín.

\- Buenas tardes señor Rivadavia- saluda Manuel poniéndose de pie.

El presidente lo saluda y mira a ambos adolescentes con desconfianza. República de Chile está sonrojado y con la corbata suelta delante del sillón, y Provincias Unidas del Río de la Plata está de espaldas, mirando por la ventana.

\- ¿Planea quedarse a pasar la noche nuevamente joven González?

\- Bueno, yo...

\- Manuel ya se iba- interrumpe Argentina sin siquiera voltearse- Justamente acaba de explicarle lo ocupados que estamos preparándonos para la guerra.

Definitivamente es uno de los momentos en los que lo odia. Fue corriendo hasta Buenos Aires por insistencia de Martín, y ahora lo está echando. A Rivadavia no se le pasa desapercibida la mirada que Chile dirige a su nación, pero decide ignorarlo cuando pasa a su lado hecho una furia.

\- Fleto de mierda, ojalá perdái con Luciano.

Y con eso da un portazo y desaparece para no volver.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(1837)

\- Esto es absolutamente innecesario Argentina.

Martín ignora su queja y sigue cebando su mate de calabaza. La Rioja rumea tranquilamente a unos pasos de ellos, en medio del patio interno cubierto de hojas secas de la casa.

\- Sentate y tomate unos cimarrones conmigo Manu…- pide de manera casi infantil mientras palmea el espacio vacío a su lado en el frío banco de piedra.

\- Me ayudastis en la independencia,- continua Chile sin sentarse- pero eso no significa que necesite tu ayuda en cada guerra.

\- Eso ya lo sé Manuelito…- le tira de la manga y lo fuerza a sentarse- Pero es que son dos contra uno- argumenta mientras le ofrece el mate- Quiero apoyarte, ¿cuál es el problema?

\- Que no soy ninguna damisela en apuros,- discute el chileno, bebe y devuelve- puedo yo solo contra Perú y Bolivia. Si me ayudái todos creerán que te necesito.

\- Nunca escuché a nadie quejarse por tener un aliado… Y te digo que no lo hago de mala gana, hace tiempo que lo tengo entre ceja y ceja a Julio- se ceba un mate y lo toma con la mirada perdida, recordando algo que le debe resultar molesto por la expresión de su rostro.

\- ¡Esta no es tu guerra Argentina! ¡No quiero que me apoyís!- exclama Chile ligeramente exasperado.

Martín lo mira con expresión dolida por un momento, él tiene razones propias para luchar, cosas sin importancia como defender su territorio y estabilidad política.

\- ¿Cómo podés decir eso?- aprieta el mate con fuerza y lleva una de sus manos a un jarro junto al del azúcar- Si sabés que sos vos la razón de todo lo que hago…

Manuel tiene que apartar la vista, no debería ser tan difícil decirlo en ese momento, _yo también te amo_ , pero es ese nudo en la garganta el que le impide hablar.

\- No quiero que me apoyís- repite sin poder pensar en nada más para decir- Ya no somos propiedad española, ahora somos dos territorios diferentes. Y tú tienís que actuar de acuerdo a los intereses de tu propia nación.

Argentina abre el jarro sobre el que se posa su mano y coloca una cucharadita de su contenido en el mate antes de volver a echar agua caliente.

\- Yo había pensado que… estaría bueno, digo… sería una buena idea la de formar una confederación- levanta la vista hacia el chileno para evaluar su reacción- Hacernos uno, vos y yo…

Manuel apenas tiene tiempo de sorprenderse y Martín coloca sobre sus manos la calabaza seca. Sobre la yerba ha colocado un poco de miel que hace que el chileno se sienta a punto de tener un infarto.

\- ¿Sabés lo que significa, no?- pregunta el rubio al ver que su vecino observa el mate tan intensamente.

\- S-sí…

Siente la garganta seca, no sabe cómo se las arregla para pronunciar esa sencilla palabra. Sabe lo que el mate que Martín le entregó significa para los humanos rioplatenses. _Un mate con miel, la chucha._ La taquicardia no da tregua dentro de su pecho, siente que le transpiran las manos y todo el cuerpo, y no puede pensar en nada, sólo repetir una y otra vez en su mente lo que acaba de pasar. _Confederación chileno-argentina y… ¡y un mate con miel!_

\- Por favor, decí algo- suplica Argentina.

Martín parece estar sufriendo tanto como él, de verdad que le encantaría poder decirle algo, pero no sabe qué. Rechazar un mate siempre es una grave ofensa, pero si lo bebe estaría aceptando la propuesta de matrimonio que simboliza. _¿Por qué me hacís esto?_ Se imagina lo que dirían todos cuando se enterarán y parece a punto de devolver el mate, pero ve la mirada suplicante de Martín y se detiene. Le encantaría imaginar un futuro idílico en el que ambos estén juntos, pero no es capaz, es demasiado realista. _Yo también te amo, pero… ¿Por qué me ponís en esta situación?_

Deja el mate sin beber sobre el banco de piedra y se marcha con paso apurado conteniendo las lágrimas.

\- P-perdón…

**.**

**.**

**.**

(1865-1870)

\- Por favor Martín, es muy importante ayudar a Sebastián en su guerra civil.

Paraguay está de pie frente a Argentina, que se niega a razonar con él. Chile observa la conversación con curiosidad desde un rincón. Estaban en la sala de estar de Martín, bebiendo tranquilamente y discutiendo acerca de la posible guerra con Antonio por las islas Chincha, cuando el hermano menor de este apareció enojado.

\- Lo único que vas a hacer Dani, es armar más quilombo. Ya bastante con que Brasil haya tomado partido.

\- ¡Dejá pasar a mis soldados Argentina!- le exije a su hermano.

\- ¡No! No te metás con Uruguay, lo mejor es dejarlo solo- insiste el mayor- Más vale preocupate por instaurar una democracia.

\- ¡Mi país nunca estuvo mejor que ahora!- se defiende.

\- ¡Pero no digás boludeces! Con catorce años es muy fácil lavarte el cerebro...

\- ¡Estoy harto de que me subestimes! ¡Dejá pasar a mis soldados o paso a la fuerza _hijo de puta_!

Argentina le cruza el rostro de una cachetada que resuena en toda la sala y deja una marca rojiza en la mejilla de Paraguay.

\- Tranquilo Martín- le pide Chile poniendo una mano en su hombro y haciéndolo retroceder un paso.

\- Sos un pendejito de mierda Daniel, solamente tenés libertad gracias al resto de nosotros- tiene la voz cargada de odio pero no hace ningún amago de soltarse del agarre de Manuel- ¿Te pensás que todo esto es un juego idiota? _Siempre_ fuiste insignificante, pero ahora ni siquiera tenés a España para cuidarte y puedo destruirte el día que quieras.

\- ¡Es una guerra entonces!- grita Paraguay enfurecido.

\- Perfecto,- escupe Argentina- pero no vengás llorando después.

Daniel se marchó asegurando que él no lloraba, pero al final sí lo hizo. A Argentina se le sumaron Uruguay y Brasil para formar la Triple Alianza, y juntos aniquilaron a más de la mitad de la población paraguaya. Manuel había visto a Martín cubierto de sangre antes, pero nunca de esa manera, _nunca_ con esa mirada cruel e implacable. Los ojos verdes del argentino inspiraban temor, como si hubiera arrancado los ardientes e impiadosos ojos de Antonio para usarlos en su rostro, y hubiera desaparecido de forma definitiva todo rastro del pacífico tehuelche de antaño. Chile veía la invasión de lejos, sin atreverse a decirle a Argentina que ya había sido suficiente. Se estaba comportando como España, y le daba algo de miedo acercarse.

Pensar que de pequeño solía horrorizarse al saber que él se había peleado otra vez con Perú, que solía recomendarle que fuera un pueblo pacífico. Que incluso había llegado a acusarlo de salvaje por guerrear. Ahora tenía las manos manchadas con la sangre de su hermanito, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas ocultando una mirada vacía.

\- ¿Soy un monstruo verdad?

Su voz no parece tan afectada como su rostro, aunque le tiemblen los labios casi imperceptiblemente. Remordimiento, arrepentimiento. Pero no por todo lo que le hizo a Daniel, sino por lo que se hizo a sí mismo. Por haberse dejado llevar por la ira de esa manera, por haberse convertido en lo que siempre odió. Un guerrero, un asesino. La realidad lo golpea aún más duramente cuando quiere acercarse a Chile para dejarse caer en sus brazos en busca de consuelo, y este retrocede de inmediato.

\- Te pasasti de la raya Martín- lo acusa.

\- Manu, por favor, te amo- suplica, ruega, siente áspera la garganta pero contiene el llanto.

\- Mejor vuelve a Buenos Aires, no quiero volver a verte acá.

Y Argentina tiene que irse, pero no para siempre. Entre ellos las despedidas _nunca_ son para siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(1881)

Cuando Chile entra a la oficina de Argentina dando un violento portazo, a ambos les parece que lo que está sucediendo es irreal. Manuel aún tiene puesto su uniforme lleno de barro y sangre, Martín está reclinado detrás de su escritorio con una copa de vino en la mano y una sonrisa satisfecha. _¿Estái festejando sinvergüenza?_ Cruza la habitación en tres zancadas ensuciando la alfombra con sus botas, rodea el escritorio, toma impulso y le pega a Martín un puñetazo en la quijada. No es suficiente, pero se siente bien. La copa de vino cae al piso, y aunque la expresión del argentino se apaga un poco, no borra su sonrisa.

\- ¿A qué viene eso, si se puede saber?- pregunta descaradamente, como si no lo supiera.

\- Eri un traidor- lo acusa escupiendo veneno- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando para apuñalarme por la espalda?

\- ¡Que exagerado! Si fuiste vos el que me pidió que no te apoyara en tus guerras- su sonrisa se pronuncia aún más, este no es el Martín que él conoce- Estoy haciendo exactamente lo que me dijiste, actúo de acuerdo a mis propios intereses.

\- Habíamos acordado que nos la íbamos a repartir a la Patagonia.

\- Sí, pero yo nunca te prometí nada Manu…

\- No me digái así- amenaza.

\- Nunca te prometí nada… Chile- corrige el argentino- Pero si tanto te molesta el acuerdo que firmó tu embajador, declarame guerra- propone despreocupadamente, casi burlón, desde la comodidad de su asiento- Todavía estás a tiempo.

Le encantaría. Dios, como le gustaría declararle guerra y aplastarlo; pero ya está peleando con Perú y Bolivia, no puede darse el lujo de luchar contra todos sus vecinos a la vez. En lugar de eso, traga saliva y baja furioso la mirada. Martín inclina ligeramente la cabeza y pregunta, esta vez con seriedad.

\- ¿A qué viniste Chile?

\- A verte, obviamente- responde fastidiado.

A verlo, y a comprobar lo que intuía. Vino con la esperanza de haber estado equivocado, con la ilusión de que Martín no estuviera de acuerdo con la decisión de su país. Pero la realidad está frente a sus ojos y no hay manera de ignorarla.

\- ¿No será que querés que cojamos enojados?

Regresa la burla, en su voz, sus ojos y su sonrisa. Pareciera que para él todo es un juego, siempre haciendo bromas de asuntos verdaderamente serios. Es un encantador sinvergüenza, y por un momento, Manuel se siente tentado a tomar el control de la situación.

\- ¿Es lo único en lo que eri capaz de pensar?

Argentina se pone de pie frente a él y lo mira directamente a los ojos durante una eternidad de instantes. Cuando habla, lo hace convencido de lo que dice.

\- Ahora que ya no me amás, voy a hacer lo que sea que haga falta para mantenerte al lado mío.

No suena romántico, sino enfermizamente posesivo. Lo más inquietante de todo, sin embargo, es ser consciente que en el fondo de su corazón ya lo ha perdonado con despreocupada facilidad.

\- Ojalá pudiera Argentina…

Ojalá pudiera no amarlo, ojalá no hubieran pasado nunca de ser amigos. Desde que Antonio apareció en sus vidas no hacen más que lastimarse el uno al otro, la inocente hermandad que compartían se ha tornado en una pasionalidad lacerante. Ojalá no dependiera de su vecino para vivir.

Ya no tiene nada más que hacer allí, ahora que su arranque inicial de ira ha menguado, el cansancio de la batalla cae sobre él con pesadez. Regresa por donde entró sin agregar nada más, evita dirigirle a Martín una última mirada. La voz del argentino lo acompaña mientras se aleja por el pasillo, una orden o un desafío, definitivamente no una súplica. El Martín de antaño hubiera suplicado.

\- Más vale que vuelvas Chile. Ni se te ocurra no volver…

**.**

**.**

**.**

(1936)

No recuerda con exactitud cuando fue que empezó el asunto de la inmigración. Los primeros en aparecer fueron España y los italianos. De pronto, cada vez que visitaba a Martín su antiguo colonizador estaba allí, y con el tiempo dejó de ir a visitarlo para no tener que verle la cara a Antonio. Era increíble que ya hubieran logrado superar la guerra de independencia que habían estado peleando hasta hacía apenas medio siglo, pero bueno, los dos eran unos idiotas despreocupados. Y los dos parecían felices, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Especialmente Antonio, que veía a Martín como a un hijo más que nunca ahora que ese extraño rizo había aparecido entre sus cabellos. Argentina estaba aprendiendo a cocinar pastas y a volverse tan adicto a ellas como a la carne. Incluso preparaba pizzas y otras cosas extrañas que servía a sus invitados europeos. Y estos no eran solo italianos y españoles ya; Francia, Austria, Irlanda, Escocia, Polonia, Ucrania, Rusia, Líbano, Siria, Turquía y muchos otros de los que jamás había oído hablar iban y venían, y los inmigrantes no paraban de llegar. Solo durante los cuatro años de la Gran Guerra desaparecieron temporalmente, pero luego hicieron las paces o siguieron discutiendo en casa de Martín.

Ya casi nunca iba a Argentina, él también tenía sus propios invitados, aunque no se fuera jactando de eso por ahí. Arthur, Ludwig, Vash y Lilly eran muy buena compañía para él; cordiales y educados, a diferencia de su vecino. El problema es que su país también recibía miles y miles de inmigrantes griegos muy sexualmente activos que estaban haciéndole perder el control sobre su... bueno, y se veía obligado a cruzar la Cordillera cada vez que la necesidad de contacto físico se hacía insoportable. En esos momentos se sentía humillado por sus hormonas y por las sonrisas cómplices de los europeos que lo veían siendo arrastrado hasta el dormitorio. Y por si fuera poco, con la llegada del nuevo siglo, un nuevo invitado se instaló permanentemente en casa de Argentina. Perú solía decir que era debido a la gran cantidad de inmigrantes desde dicho país, pero Chile conocía bien la verdad.

Ahora tenían diecisiete años y se sentían importantes después de casi un siglo de independencia. Recuerda a la perfección cuando Francia se apareció en casa de Martín para aprender ese nuevo baile _"tan vulgar y sugerente..."_ del que hablaban los rumores. Francia se enamoró del tango y Manuel temió que se hubiera enamorado también de Argentina. Recuerda haber ido a visitarlo a Buenos Aires y casi confundirse y creer que estaba en París. Y a Martín, que siempre iba vestido de gaucho, pero ahora usaba el traje negro a finas rayas y el sombrero de los guapos de sus tangos. La eterna sonrisa que parecía haber heredado de Antonio había sido reemplazada por una más francesa y provocativa. Hablaba mezclando su español con francés e italiano, y parecía sentirse como un europeo más, tomando caffè y vistiéndose a la última moda.

Nunca se lo preguntó, pero no hizo falta. Solo podía haber una razón para que Francia no se volviese a Europa, y estaba seguro de que no era el paisaje porteño. Se le rompía el corazón a pedazos, y no por el terremoto de Valparaíso. Debería haber terminado su relación con su vecino en aquel entonces. Después de todo, el tango no es de tres, y él obviamente sobraba. Pero Martín nunca le echó, ni dejó de prestarle atención, ni de decirle que lo amaba, aunque Francis estuviera allí; y de esa manera era difícil dejarle.

A finales de la década siguiente todo el mundo cayó en crisis y Francia volvió a casa a ocuparse de sus muchos problemas, al igual que el resto de los europeos; y los dejó tranquilos. Pero Martín ya había cambiado, influido por ellos. Estaba más atractivo y galán que nunca, eso no se podía negar, y lo mismo sucedía con su gente. Las mujeres más hermosas del mundo empezaban a hacer su aparición y Argentina se hinchaba de orgullo por su patria. Incluso le cambió el nombre a Martín Hernández Piazzolla, ahora que hablaba gesticulando con las manos, y todo era que si el _laburo,_ y _mirá que par de gambas esa mina,_ y cenar _pizza_ con _birra_ , y una invitación a comer _gnocchi_ todos los días 29.

Ahora hace mucho que no lo visita, abrumado por la cantidad de cambios en su vecino. Siente como si tuviera que conocerlo de nuevo, y el sólo pensamiento lo agota y lo preocupa porque _seguro se volvió peor que antes_. Pero hace un esfuerzo y va hasta Argentina, sólo para que Martín deje de llamarlo por teléfono las veinticuatro horas del día reclamándole que lo ha dejado abandonado a su suerte.

\- ¿Otro mate?- le ofrece alargando la mano.

\- Estoy meándome encima de tanto mate...- Argentina ríe por lo bajo y le pregunta cómo andan las cosas en la casa de la _República Socialista de Chile_ \- Eso no duró ni dos semanas, ahora tenemos problemas nuevos- La Rioja le empuja la mano con el hocico para que la acaricie y Chile le hace algunos mimos para que se quede tranquila- La Masacre de Ránquil fue algo muy duro, y Alessandri declaró estado de sitio. Pero a pesar de todo, la economía mejora de a poco. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te va tu jefe?

La casita que Martín tiene escondida entre los recovecos de La Boca es un lugar lo bastante privado como para que puedan criticar al gobierno sin sufrir las consecuencias.

\- Mirá, Justo es conservador, fraudulento y corrupto; igual que Uriburu. Así que... nada nuevo bajo el sol. Tamos adoptando el proteccionismo, como el resto del planeta, y arrancando con la industrialización, pero eso es bueno ¿no?- hace una pausa para seguir chupando por la bombilla y continua- Y la gente ya no quiere vivir en el campo che. Se están viniendo todos pa capital... todos, la gente del interior en general. ...y mamá se está muriendo de hambre en Europa. El otro día maté una de mis vaquillonas y lo invité a comer a él, al pervertido y a los tanos. No es mucho... pero al menos se volvieron a casa con el estómago bien lleno, viste- le da unas palmaditas en el cogote a La Rioja y le murmura _tranquila amor, vos sos vaca lechera._ Regresa la vista a Manuel para seguir- Y se puso contento el gallego, sabés che... Lo llevé a dar una vuelta y le mostré mi nuevo monumento, y cuando le dije que era en honor a los españoles que fundaron por primera vez Buenos Aires le subió un poco el ánimo- vuelve a tomar mate y se queda un momento mirando el vacío- Según Lovino el asunto en Italia ta bravo... _Il Duce_ impuso un totalitarismo, ¿sabías? Feliciano no se entera de nada por supuesto, mientras Mussolini siga dándole pasta, no se va a dar cuenta de que se les está yendo el país al carajo. Y Francis está cagado hasta las patas, porque parece que Alemania se está poniendo agresivo- La Rioja muge, pero Martín no le afloja a la lengua. ¿No podía explicar cómo le había ido de una manera más resumida, como Manuel?- Para colmo me contó, en un momento que nos quedamos solos, que todo el asunto del fascismo le está dando dolores de cabeza. Y que encima en cualquier momento estalla una guerra civil en España, por eso es que está tan mal mamá, y está muy preocupado por Antonio. ¿Sabés che? No sé sí sal-

\- Cállate- lo corta Manuel de pronto. Martín levanta una ceja a modo de interrogación mientras el chileno se revuelve el pelo tratando de calmarse- Cállate por favor.

\- ¿Te pasa algo che?- pregunta algo preocupado ahora.

\- No te aguanto Martín, no te aguanto. Tú no te dai cuenta, pero suenas distinto- el argentino sigue sin entender- Tu acento cambió... no sé cuando, pero cambió.

Argentina deja la pava y el mate sobre la mesa y se recuesta sobre el respaldo de su silla con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Y cómo es mi acento ahora?

Es carnal, sinuoso, sensual y provocativo y está despertando instintos demasiado fletos para dejarse llevar por ellos.

\- Es insoportable- resume- Suena como medio italiano...

\- Me lo deben haber pegado Lovino y Feliciano, entonces...- empalagoso, melodioso, irresistible.

Martín lo mira fijamente y sin prisa. El ambiente ha cambiado de manera inexplicable, y Chile no tiene ganas de caer rendido ante esa mirada, esa sonrisa, esa voz, _ese acento_. La inocente vaca debe intuir que algo sucede, porque se aleja de ellos mugiendo y sacudiendo el rabo nerviosa.

\- ¿Salimo a pasear un rato?- propone. Argentina suspira rendido y se levanta.

\- Si, dale. Andiamo.

Salen afuera pero en lugar de comenzar a caminar, Martín se acerca al auto estacionado a pocos pasos de su entrada y se lo exhibe con orgullo.

\- ¿Y?- pregunta el argentino- ¿O no que es una belleza?- le da unas palmaditas al capó de su nuevo Ford- Se lo reglaron al jefe, pero no le gustó y me lo dejó. No me vas a decir que no es genial...

\- No sé mucho de autos- responde el otro adolescente con indiferencia.

\- Bueno vení, te llevo a dar una vuelta- le abre la puerta del pasajero para que suba- Te muestro mi monumento nuevo...

Chile se sube y comienza a curiosear el interior del vehículo.

\- Escuché por ahí que hace un par de años tuvistis una... _reunión_ con Inglaterra...- Manuel pregunta tratando de que su tono parezca casual, y no cargado de sospechas y celos.

\- Mmmm...- Martín tuerce la boca como tratando de apartar de su mente algo desagradable y se remueve incómodo en su asiento antes de arrancar el coche- Nosotros nos... Kirkland y yo firmamos un tratado, para que yo pueda seguir vendiéndole carne, si no me fundo...

\- ¿Y a cambio?- pregunta mientras el auto se pone en marcha.

\- A cambio le tengo que... que...- mira por la ventana nervioso- Le tuve que dejar monopolio sobre mi transporte.

El tono de voz es algo extraño y Chile tiene la sensación de que Argentina está omitiendo algo. Quiere preguntar más pero no puede, Martín arranca de golpe y tiene que aferrarse al asiento y la ventana por su vida.

\- ¿N-no... no vamos un poco rápido?

\- Naaa... Vamos a una velocidad normal, tranquilo...

Frena de golpe para evitar chocar en una esquina, y le dedica un par de palabras no muy agradables al conductor del auto contra el casi se estrella. Luego vuelve a acelerar, cruza un semáforo en rojo, esquiva por poco a una viejita, maneja por el carril de la derecha, casi mata un caballo, dobla sin avisar y por poco son atropellados por un tranvía. Cuando finalmente estacionan bruscamente, Manuel salta fuera del coche, dando gracias por estar con vida.

\- Por la mierda, ¿quién te enseñó a manejar?

\- Feliciano- responde Martín con naturalidad, como si sus vidas no hubieran corrido ningún peligro. Se baja del coche él también y señala la intersección de las Avenidas Corrientes y 9 de Julio, donde se yergue un nuevo monumento- Tiene sesenta y siete metros de alto ¿groso no?

Manuel mira el obelisco. No es más que un pilar alto y blanco desde su punto de vista.

\- Martín todos van a creer que... bueno, que estái compensando por _algo_.

\- Romano tenía razón che eh- comenta con una media burla en el rostro- Toda esa inmigración alemana te convirtió en pervertido... Además,- agrega antes de que Chile pueda replicar algo respecto a su propia inmigración gala- vos mejor que nadie, sabés que no hay nada que necesite compensar...

\- ¡Yo no sé nada! ¡Ni me interesa saber!- se sonroja, se cruza de brazos- Y hace mucho que nosotros no... ¡Solo Dios sabe cuánto has cambiado últimamente!- suena como un reproche o una queja, aunque no es su intención en lo más mínimo, y una sonrisa algo francesa aparece en el rostro del argentino.

Ha cambiado mucho, es cierto, pero algunas cosas no cambiarán jamás. Martín todavía es la persona más persuasiva que conoce, y lo convence. Primero de volver a subirse al auto para que puedan regresar, después de que se quede a dormir esa noche, y finalmente, de que no duerman nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(1951)

Chile la odia. _Todo_ en ella es irritante. Su falsa sonrisa de actriz, su elaborado rodete rubio, su influencia en el pueblo argentino. Su consecuente e inevitable influencia en Martín. LA ODIA. Le enferma escuchar sus discursos, su manera de enardecer al pueblo y ganarse su amor a base de hospitales y maquinas de coser. Algunos lo llamarían clientelismo, Manuel prefiere opinar que se prostituye políticamente. Aunque claro, no delante de Martín. Jamás se atrevería a insultar frente a él a su queridísima, su amada Evita.

Porque desde que apareció esa trepadora social, que Martín no habla de otra cosa. Desde que logró la independencia había estado siempre bajo el mando de la oligarquía, pero ahora ella había aparecido, dispuesta a abrazar y amar al gaucho vagabundo -al tehuelche nómade- que Martín siempre había sido. Ella corría ahora por las venas del primero de los descamisados haciendo arder su sangre y despertando en él un fanatismo patriótico que no sentía desde las guerras que peleó junto a su Libertador.

Duele, verlo arriba en el balcón con ella. Observar desde la oscuridad como fuman y discuten, sin saber que los están espiando. Argentina acerca una mano al rostro de ella, como si quisiera acomodar un mechón de cabello que se le ha escapado del peinado, pero detiene la mano a mitad del camino y la vuelve a apoyar en la baranda. Él nunca toca a la señora del presidente, pero Manuel conoce a Martín mejor que nadie, y duele saber que por dentro se está muriendo por besarla.

Cuando bien entrada la noche Argentina finalmente abandona la Casa Rosada, ve a Chile fumando bajo la luz de un farol. El sombrero hundido casi hasta los ojos, y la mano que no sostiene el cigarrillo, dentro del bolsillo de un abrigo que le cae hasta las rodillas y que sabe que fue un regalo de Arthur. Manuel lo ve llegar por el rabillo del ojo, pero sigue fumando y a Martín le causa gracia que pretenda ignorarlo, cuando es tan obvio que lo estaba esperando. Mete las manos en los bolsillos y se acerca a él a paso lento.

\- ¿Qué tal, che?

Cuando habla, la nube de vapor que escapa de su boca es perfectamente visible en el frío aire de agosto.

\- No deberíai tomarle tanto cariño a una humana.

\- Evita va a ser inmortal, estoy seguro- afirma sonriendo de costado- Porque yo nunca voy a olvidarla, y el pueblo tampoco.

Le hace con la cabeza una seña para que empiecen a caminar, y Chile tira el cigarrillo al piso y lo sigue. Sopla una brisa fresca que le enfría e insensibiliza el corazón lo suficiente para que no duela la pregunta que quiere hacerle a Argentina. Ni tampoco la respuesta.

\- ¿La amái más que a mí?

El argentino suspira con cansancio y no dice nada por unos metros.

\- ¿Importa?- trata de evitar responder a toda costa- No es como si ella fuera a divorciarse de Perón y nos fuéramos a escapar juntos al Caribe o algo así.

Manuel se detiene molesto. Toma a Martín del hombro y lo obliga a voltearse y mirarlo a la cara. Y es entonces, cuando se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Martín... ¿qué...?

\- Se está muriendo- no solloza, ni se le quiebra la voz. Pero la pena y la amargura que impregnan cada sílaba le rompen el corazón a Chile- Evita se está muriendo, Manu. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella?

Se arroja sobre su hombro y llora. Manuel lo abraza conmovido, porque le duele verlo de esa manera, aunque los estén matando los celos.

\- La amo tanto, Manu. Todavía no se me fue y ya siento que se me desgarra el alma...

Sus palabras duelen, cada una es una cuchillada al corazón. Siente que se desangra, pero no es sangre, sino las lágrimas de Martín lo que le mojan el abrigo. Cuando comienza a hipar, lo aparta y le seca el rostro con las manos. Tiene los ojos rojos y la sonrisa más triste que Chile ha visto nunca.

\- Ya está bien Martín, tranquilo. Quizás se recupera, uno nunca sabe...

\- Perdoname- suplica- No me merezco que me consueles. Soy de lo peor, por estar llorándola y diciendo que la amo frente a vos.

\- Lo que quiero no es que me mientái.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que querés?

\- Que te acordís que estoy acá- responde- Y que seguiré estando.

Argentina quiere sonreír, pero no puede. Son tan escasas las ocasiones en las que Chile le habla con sinceridad, y lo único en lo que él puede pensar sin embargo, es en la fuerte pero frágil joven mujer que dejó enferma en la casa de gobierno. Comienzan a caminar en silencio de nuevo y diez cuadras después, se detienen frente a la puerta de la casa de Martín. Se miran largamente en la oscuridad antes de entrar.

\- Te amo Manu- murmura.

Pero Chile se da cuenta perfectamente que no está pensando en él cuando lo dice.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(1977)

El argentino sigue sentado en el mismo sillón, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en clara disconformidad. Cuando Chile entra a la sala y lo ve aún allí, se para frente a él con los brazos en jarra.

\- Vamo Argentina, no me vái a decir que sigues enojado por lo del Beagle.

\- Ese territorio debería ser mío, y lo sabés- Martín suena enojado. Frunce el ceño aún más y voltea la cara para ignorarlo, pero sigue refunfuñando- Si hubiera sido _por mí_ , te declaraba guerra. No lo hice solamente porque mi jefe no quiso, _que te conste_.

\- Vamo Martín, no seái rencoroso, Arthur y su reina ya dieron el asunto por terminado.

\- Pero no estoy conforme, era muy obvio que ese pirata se iba a poner de tu parte.

Parece a punto de ponerse a hacer pucheritos y Manuel sonríe con algo de ternura. Pasea su mirada por cada uno de los rasgos del argentino e intenta grabarlos a fuego en su memoria, puede que pasen otros varios años antes de poder volver a verlo. _Te extraño, weón._

\- Quiero que me prometas algo Martín…

Cuando el año anterior oyó que Argentina también estaba bajo gobierno militar pasó noches enteras sin dormir, angustiado; pero él aún luce tan alegremente despreocupado como siempre cuando finalmente sonríe dispuesto a olvidar la disputa.

\- Promete que tendrás cuidado con tu jefe.

Martín se pone de pie también, para quedar cara a cara con su vecino.

\- Prometé- pide a cambio- que me vas a decir _te amo_ cada vez que nos veamos, de ahora en adelante.

\- Te hablo en serio weón, esta vez no es como las anteriores…

El argentino también habla en serio, y lo besa con suavidad pero sin pausa, porque él también lo extraña. Manuel se deja envolver por sus brazos y la falsa sensación de seguridad. Le gustaría que el rubio le prometiera que todo va a estar bien, como cuando eran niños, pero la esperanza parece cada vez más difícil de encontrar conforme avanza el tiempo. Se aferran el uno al otro como a sus sueños e ideales, buscan la salvación en ese pequeño gran acto de amor.

La fricción despierta el dolor en las cicatrices del pecho de Manuel, a las que tristemente ha comenzado a acostumbrarse después de cuatro años. A lo que no está acostumbrado, es a colar sus manos bajo la ropa del argentino y sentir torturas y desapariciones también sobre su piel. Rompe el beso y lo mira con reproche.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- No quería preocuparte…- murmura apenado- Ya no nos vemos nunca, no quería que termináramos los dos lamentándonos sin poder hacer nada, para eso preferiría ni haber venido.

El siguiente beso es uno de los pocos iniciados por Chile, y es hambriento y desesperado. Como les gustaría cerrar los ojos y viajar a otra realidad, transportarse en el tiempo, estar escondidos donde nadie los pueda encontrar. La puerta apresuradamente cerrada con llave les concede esa ilusión y de inmediato vuelven a hundirse en la boca del otro. Una de las paredes les sirve de apoyo cuando los pantalones son desabrochados y el tiempo comienza a acelerarse. Un dedo, dos dedos, luego Martín hace fuerza y Chile está demasiado acostumbrado al dolor últimamente. Pero le gusta, es una señal de que aún está vivo y que el argentino está con él, a pesar de todo. Reposa la frente contra el papel tapiz y cada embestida impacta contra él con una oleada de recuerdos y arrepentimientos. ¿Serían mejor las cosas si hubiese hacho algo diferente? _¿Fue por no apoyarte en tus guerras, o por no dejarte apoyarme? ¿Por no haber bebido de ese mate? ¿Por no haber estado ahí cuando ella murió?_ ¿En qué punto del camino se equivocó?

La urgencia es mucha y el tiempo es poco, murmuran el nombre del otro y rezan por verse otra vez pronto.

\- Me tengo que ir, pero te juro que voy a volver Manu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(1982)

\- _Good job Arthur!_ ¡El héroe no dudó que ganaríamos ni por un segundo!

\- _Well, yes,_ no había forma de que ese mocoso me venciera, aunque debo admitir que la habilidad de sus pilotos me costaron más vidas de las que prevenía- comenta Inglaterra casualmente. Luego, se voltea a mirar a Chile, que parece hundido en sus pensamientos- ¿Vendrás a festejar con nosotros Manuel?

\- _Of course he will!_ \- asegura Estados Unidos sin dejarlo responder.

\- Sí, bueno... yo...- aparta la vista y contempla el desolado paisaje que los rodea- Ustedes adelántense, voy en un momento.

Arthur y Alfred se alejan hacia los barcos, dejando a Manuel solo. Comienza a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de los dos rubios, a través de campos de batalla donde aún no terminan de recoger los cadáveres. El otoño está dando paso al invierno, y el frío parece mucho más cruel en el aire gris y con olor pólvora y muerte de las Falkland Islands. No se da cuenta de que ha llegado hasta un cuartel enemigo hasta que no oye una voz en español con inconfundible acento rioplatense.

\- ¿Cómo hago para mirar a mi gente cuando se enteren de que perdimos la guerra?

Es la voz de Martín, la reconocería donde sea. Está rodeando ese edificio medio destruido, con solo asomarse podría verlo, y se apoya contra la pared, sabiendo que debería huir de allí.

\- Yo no quería esta guerra, yo quería negociar. Eran solamente unos pibes, la mayoría no tenía más de veinte años- llora las palabras y emite pequeños gemidos de dolor- ¡Acababan de salir de la escuela y los traje a que los mataran!

No puede recordar haberlo escuchado llorar antes, y si lo hizo no importa, porque jamás un llanto expresó un sufrimiento tan agónico.

\- Tu gente estará orgullosa del esfuerzo que has hecho- la voz de Perú es apenas un opaco susurro- Y esos chicos serán considerados héroes.

Dos voces femeninas un poco más alejadas murmuran también palabras de consuelo.

\- ¿Y los nenes?- se escucha el ruido de papeles arrugándose y Chile no entiende porque no puede alejarse- ¿Cómo le explico a todos los nenes que nos mandaron cartitas para darnos ánimos? ¡Mirá esta Migue! ¡Mirala nomás! ¿Lo ves? Es la bandera argentina en las Malvinas... ¡Y mirá este otro dibujo! Son mis soldados sonriendo. Nunca más voy a poder sonreír de nuevo...

Se le quiebra la voz al final, y se le debe estar desgarrando la garganta de tanto llorar.

\- ¿Y por qué me hizo esto? Yo creí que me amaba...

\- No llores por él Martín, por favor- parece una súplica, y a Manuel le hierve la sangre al imaginarlos abrazándose- No vale la pena, solamente hay dos clases de chilenos ¿te acuerdas?

A Argentina se le escapa una risita diminuta que en seguida se ahoga con sus sollozos.

\- Si no estuvieran acá chicos, yo...

\- Sshhh... No pienses más, sólo trata de tranquilizarte.

Permanecen en silencio un buen rato, Manuel ya está a punto de alejarse. Se siente como la mierda, pero no es su culpa, él tampoco quería una guerra y aún así lo obligaron a apoyar a Arthur. Ahora preferiría morir antes que tener que mirar a Martín a la cara otra vez. Esta vez todo se fue al carajo en serio, no hay manera de que lo perdone y puedan seguir adelante. Él también comenzó a llorar en algún momento, y las lágrimas ruedan por su rostro y caen a la dura tierra en silencio. Le hubiera gustado poder darle un último beso.

\- Gracias Vene, y a vos también Nicaragua- luego de una ligera pausa, agrega- Gracias Migue.

\- No es nada Martín... Te amo.

No se queda a escuchar más. No puede hacerlo. Se emborracha con los gringos hasta que la realidad pierde sentido. _Perdón Argentina_. Deja que Inglaterra le rodee los hombros con un brazo para consolarlo, cuando su borrachera le permite darse cuenta que está llorando. _Perdón_. Deja que lo toque por debajo de la camisa del uniforme y le de besos con sabor a ron y lo arrastre hasta una cama. _Perdón, Martín, perdón._

**.**

**.**

**.**

(1984)

\- Bueno _ragazzi_ , esperemos que con esto cesen definitivamente los conflictos. Antonio estaba _troppo triste_ de ver a ambos discutir _in questo modo_.

Argentina ignora las palabras de Vaticano y firma el documento con furia, para luego prácticamente arrojar la birome en dirección a Chile. Apenas este deja su firma, el argentino se apresura a abandonar el Palacio de Gobierno sin despedirse. Manuel lo sigue por el pasillo, sus pasos apurados haciendo eco en el ahogado silencio de la ciudad, y lo alcanza sin demasiado esfuerzo, porque Martín aún cojea de la guerra de Malvinas.

\- ¡Ma-! ¡Argentina! ¡Por favor espera!

Le pone una mano en el hombro para que se detenga, pero el otro la aparta con brusquedad.

\- ¿ _Qué_?- pregunta agresivamente mientras se voltea para encararlo.

\- Yo...- _Perdóname_ \- El tratado de Paz y Amistad no es solo para forzarte a aceptar que el Beagle me pertenece, también es para terminar con las hostilidades... Para que dejemos de agredirnos cada que nos vemos.

Argentina se cruza de brazos sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, y levanta las cejas en actitud insolente cuando pregunta _¿Terminaste?_

\- Sé que todavía estái enojado, pero... Podríamos ir a tomar algo antes de volver a América, y discutir un poco. No podéi ignorarme para siempre Martín...

\- Disculpá, pero estoy muy ocupado- responde sin molestarse en fingir cortesía- Tengo treinta mil desaparecidos que encontrar.

Comienza a alejarse cojeando nuevamente y sale al exterior, Chile aún lo sigue. En Italia el otoño está en su apogeo, y cuando caminan por entre los árboles, caen hojas secas color ocre a su alrededor.

\- Tú, que acabas de salir de una dictadura, deberíai entender mejor que nadie la situación que estoy viviendo, que sólo estaba siguiendo órdenes cuando apoyé a Reino Unido- Martín no da señales de haberlo oído. No va a correr de rodillas detrás de él por todo el lugar, si no quiere razonar, que le den entonces- ¿Sabís que weón?, ándate a la mierda. Trataba de ser amable, pero puedes irte a cagar, no me interesa- se voltea y comienza a alejarse de él- Que seái feliz con Perú, fleto de mierda.

\- ¡¿Así de fácil, eh?- escucha que le gritan- ¡No sé como carajo te enteraste de lo de Migue, pero con toda nuestra historia esperaba una reacción un poco diferente!- escucha a Argentina cojeando detrás suyo, pero no aminora el paso- ¡Ahora me doy cuenta! ¡¿Fue todo un juego para vos, no? ¡No te importa dejarme con alguien más!

\- ¡Yo no te estoy dejando con nadie!- se voltea de golpe y Martín choca contra él- ¡Te fuiste con Miguel por pie propio y no dejái de ignorarme! ¡Ya pelee con Perú por ti antes, pero si lo prefieris a él, esta vez no pienso mover un dedo!

\- ¡Te prefiero a vos pelotudo! Te... te quiero a vos- Chile no sabe que responder, Argentina acaba de decirle que lo quiere a él, pero no deja de lucir enfadado- Con Perú somos aliados desde siempre, pero no me hubiera dolido así que él apoyara a Inglaterra, o Uruguay, o Paraguay, o mamá o Romano. Te odio porque fuiste vos. Estoy enojado porque te amo.

\- Yo... perd-

\- ¿Te acostaste con ese pirata, verdad?- lo interrumpe.

\- Sí.

Aparta la mirada asqueado, como si no lo pudiera creer.

\- No sé para que me sorprendo,- niega con la cabeza sin mirarlo- si seguramente no fue la primera vez.

\- Tú también te has revolcado con otros, no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada- Argentina está a punto de abrir la boca para negarlo- Sé que te has acostado con Francia, Venezuela, Ucrania, y Siria. Sé que en una ocasión también le metiste los cuernos a tu propio hermano acostándote con Luciano, aunque jamás lo admitiríai- Martín no responde nada, pero su palidez es confesión suficiente para el chileno. Le descompone haber estado en lo cierto- Pero yo no te reclamo por todas tus traiciones, así que olvídate de la guerra de una puta vez y vuelve a ser el fleto inaguantable de antes.

El argentino lo esquiva y comienza a renguear en dirección al Palacio de Gobierno nuevamente. Después de varios metros, mira hacia atrás al darse cuenta de que Chile no lo sigue.

\- Dale Manu, mové el culo. Alfonsín y Pinochet se deben estar preguntando donde mierda estamos.

Chile supone que esa es su manera de decir que ya está todo bien, o no tan mal como antes por lo menos. Nunca juran no volver a traicionarse en el futuro, pero es mejor no hacer una promesa que sabes que romperás, así que no importa demasiado que no todo este perfecto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(1988)

Cuando después de horas huyendo a toda velocidad de la férrea vigilancia de su jefe, finalmente baja del destartalado Chevrolet, Martín ya está allí esperándolo. Mendoza siempre tendrá un significado especial para ellos, allí comenzó su historia común como países libres, y hoy que Manuel está cerca de ser libre nuevamente, es allí donde se reúnen. No se veían desde su discusión en el Vaticano, pero todo eso parece demasiado lejano ya, sepultado por cientos de tragedias y pesares. Se abrazan como si no se hubiesen visto en varias décadas, y cuando Argentina finalmente lo deja ir, Chile es capaz de apreciar el estado de su vecino. Los dos debilitados por la injusticia y la mirada marcada por el dolor, a pesar de eso sonríen con sinceridad.

\- ¿Y…?- pregunta ansioso el argentino.

\- _No_. La gente votó por el _No._

Argentina ríe y Chile ríe con él. Se abrazan de nuevo, un poco menos de sentimentalismo y mucho más júbilo.

\- Me estabas preocupando boludo, ¡pero finalmente…!

Finalmente. Y ahora que Pinochet tiene sus días en el poder contados, sólo resta esperar. De momento lo único que quiere es meterse en una cama con Martín, pero él tiene otras prioridades aparentemente.

\- ¡Hay que salir de joda! ¡Nos vamos a la mejor bailanta de todo Córdoba!- lo encamina de regreso al auto, emocionado- A penas asuma el nuevo presi tenemos que celebrar firmando algunos tratados, ¿dale? Ahora hay que destrozar la noche, hoy nos ponemos en pedo como nunca en la vida Manu.

Y Martín lo arrastra por toda la pista al ritmo del cuarteto y brindan una y otra vez por la democracia. La música y el alcohol se le suben a la cabeza dejándole una ligera sensación de euforia y mareo. La noche acaba bien entrada la madrugada en el asiento de atrás del auto, con un cassette de rock que suena con potencia y rebeldía, pero no termina de disimular los suspiros y gemidos que llevaban años conteniendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(31 de Diciembre de 2001)

Argentina tiene frío, calor, migraña, el estómago revuelto, le gotea la nariz, y le duele el todo el cuerpo como si lo hubiera atropellado una caravana de camiones. O al menos, esos son los síntomas de los que no deja de quejarse.

\- Traeme otra frazada Manu, me cago de frío- gime.

Chile le pone una frazada más y le toma la temperatura con la mano, está ardiendo. Tiene el cuero cabelludo humedecido por un sudor frío y le tiembla ligeramente el cuerpo. Estornuda, y antes de que pueda agradecer el _Salud_ de Chile, se ahoga en un ataque de tos. Ya había estado enfermo antes, pero la reacción de su gente definitivamente empeora el cuadro, y Martín no deja de lamentarse de que está en su lecho de muerte y a nadie le importa.

\- ¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?- pregunta hablando en voz baja.

\- Si, los cacerolazos todavía siguen...- responde con la voz rasposa por la tos- Siento como si me estuvieran golpeando a mí la cabeza contra una cacerola...

Se incorpora lentamente de la cama para ir al baño pero cae al piso a mitad del camino, y Manuel tiene que ir corriendo a ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- Me da vueltas todo el dormitorio- se explica colgándose del brazo de Manuel- Estoy más mareado que después de la independencia, la puta madre. ¿Renunció Camaño?

Chile se voltea hacia el televisor frente a la cama, donde una periodista transmitiendo en vivo desde la Asamblea Legislativa, informa la elección provisional de Eduardo Duahalde. _Cinco presidentes distintos en diez días no puede ser nada sano_.Ayuda a Argentina a llegar hasta el baño, y luego baja a buscar más analgésicos y poner algo de agua a calentar. Cuando regresa, Martín está tirado en la cama en diagonal, con los brazos y las piernas abiertos e insultando en tehuelche. Lo mete dentro de la cama, lo arropa y le ofrece la taza que tiene en la mano.

\- Tómate este té con miel, te hará bien.

\- Mate... quiero un mate...

Argentina enfermo es más cabeza dura que un niño pequeño, aunque por suerte no está tan inquieto como de costumbre.

\- No hay mate- miente.

\- Uruguay... llamalo y pedile que me traiga un paquete de Taragüí...

\- Toma el té y después lo llamo.

\- ...o mandá a La Rioja. Atale unos patacones al cencerro, ella sabe dónde queda el almacén.

\- Argentina por favor,- le pone la taza delante del rostro- tómate tu té.

\- ¡Que no quiero tu té maldito, pirata!- grita delirando por la fiebre. Agita los brazos y vuelca la taza al piso- ¡Andate de acá y no regreses si no es para devolverme las Malvinas!

\- Martín, soy yo...

\- _Todos... Que se vayan todos..._ \- parece a punto de llorar.

\- Soy Manuel- le repite mientras se inclina sobre él para calmarlo.

\- ¡Alejá tus cejas de mi hermoso rostro! ¡Y no te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi Manu nunca más! ¿Entendiste pirata?

\- Martín- intenta sujetarlo para que se quede quieto y deje de intentar pegarle- ¡Tranquilo!

\- ¡No me toques! ¡O le voy a contar a mi mamá de todas las veces que invadiste mi territorio! ¡Si tuviera un poco más de agua hirviendo...!

No tiene caso. Manuel se ve obligado a llamar a España por teléfono y pedirle que venga de inmediato. Antonio se sienta junto a su cama, le toma la temperatura y con paciencia, le asegura que recibirá a los inmigrantes argentinos con los brazos abiertos y les dará trabajo a todos, hasta que se tranquiliza. Luego le canta antiguas canciones de cuna hasta que se duerme, y abandona el dormitorio cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

\- Gracias Antonio- murmura Manuel en el pasillo.

\- No hay problema, yo también estoy muy preocupado por él.

\- ¿Te... puedo ofrecer algo para tomar?- pregunta dudando.

\- No te preocupes pequeño, tengo que volver a casa pronto. Tus hermanos seguramente no tardarán en llegar para la fiesta. Es una lástima que ustedes no puedan venir, pero les enviaré un buen pedazo de la porchetta que preparó Lovino, sé que a Martincito le encanta la comida italiana.

\- Gracias.

Antonio se marcha deseándole un feliz año nuevo, y mucho después de que se haya ido, Manuel aún está mirando por la ventana del piso de arriba la esquina por la que desapareció. Se escuchan a lo lejos los gritos de una multitud enfurecida y el repetitivo golpe de los cucharones contra las cacerolas, que hacen que Martín se agite inquieto en sueños. _Ojalá que no se despierte_.

Baja a prepararse un té, pero no le siente ningún sabor. La casa de Martín parece muy vacía sin él cantando y persiguiéndolo para robarle un beso, y no puede evitar preguntarse si saldrá de esta. Recuerda que una vez le preguntó a Antonio porqué morían las naciones, pero él solo se puso a hablar de lo feliz que había sido con Iberia y Cártago, y como había quedado al cuidado de Roma, y como todos ellos estaban ahora en el cielo. ¿Será esta crisis lo bastante grave como para que Argentina desaparezca? Definitivamente no es esta la manera en la que planeaba recuperar la Patagonia.

La taza casi llena de té entre sus manos ya está fría, así que la arroja dentro del lavaplatos. Hace varios años que no se toma unos buenos mates, y por alguna razón, parece muy apropiado en esos momentos de angustia. Escucha a Martín toser en su habitación, y La Rioja, acostada junto al árbol de Navidad, también parece muy preocupada por él cuando deja escapar un largo y lastimero mugido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(2010)

20 de Julio, cumpleaños de Colombia y día del amigo. Todos están reunidos para la fiesta y comen y gritan para hacerse oír. España se defiende como puede del torneo de chistes de gallegos que sus ex colonias han organizado, y los que no se ríen a costa de él prenden la radio para escuchar algo movido. Nicaragua y Panamá cuchichean juntas en un rincón, probablemente criticando y burlándose del vestido de Costa Rica. México las ignora y le narra emocionada al pobre Paraguay todo acerca de su última telenovela. De Francia y Portugal hace rato que nadie sabe nada. Veneciano busca pasta y Romano critica el mal uso del italiano de los rioplatenses.

Todo muy típico, y aquella familiaridad hace que incluso Chile se sienta a gusto y de buen humor. Es más, cuando escucha que en la radio una mujer llama para pedir un tema de Shakira, sonríe. Sabe -porque hace apenas días terminó el mundial- que van a pasar "Waka Waka" y que automáticamente Argentina y Brasil van a empezar a discutir de fútbol, e inevitablemente toda Latinoamérica y los europeos invitados se verán arrastrados hacia la discusión como hacia un agujero negro. Típico. Casi puede ver la mirada entre rencorosa y superior que Martín le va a dirigir a Luciano -aunque España haya ganado en esta ocasión- y que iniciará la tercera guerra mundial. Pero Martín nunca mira al brasileño, y nunca se desata la tercera guerra, porque nunca pasan "Waka Waka" por la radio. En cambio, empieza a sonar una canción con ritmo pretendidamente andino que hace que Argentina sonría con malicia y se acerque a Perú.

\- ¡Suerte que en el sur hayas nacido~!- canta Martín poniéndose de pie frente a Miguel que está sentado en un sillón- ¡Y qué burlemos las distancias~! ¡Suerte que es haberte conocido, y por ti amar tierras extrañas~!

Martín canta para que todos escuchen, y lo que es peor aún, baila. Le encanta ser el centro de atención, y todos lo miran cuando sonríe de costado y le guiña un ojo a Miguel. Manuel también lo mira y aprieta la mandíbula cuando Perú se sonroja.

\- ¡Yo puedo escalar los Andes sólo por ir a contar tus lunares~! ¡Contigo celebro y sufro todo, mis alegrías y mis males~!

Sacude las caderas como Shakira y todos ríen cuando intenta hacer una pretendida danza del vientre. Bueno, no todos. Perú se hunde en su asiento y sonríe tímidamente y de pura vergüenza.

\- ¡Lerololeilolei~!- gira las muñecas sobre su cabeza sin dejar de bailar- ¡Lerololeiloleeeiiiiiiii~! ¡Sabes queeee estoy a tus pieeees!

Manuel no se queda a escuchar el resto de la canción, huye disimuladamente a la calle sin que nadie lo note. Siente un nudo en la garganta y esa picazón detrás de los ojos, pero sería patético llorar por algo tan idiota. Tampoco es nada nuevo ver a Argentina prestándole atención a alguien más, y sabe muy bien que él no es solo suyo y que lo tiene que compartir. Prende un cigarrillo para tranquilizarse y fuma un rato. Se escuchan vítores, aplausos y chiflidos adentro. Tal vez aquellos dos se dieron un beso, no es como si ninguno de sus hermanos fuera a escandalizarse. Es sabido que Argentina y Perú se llevan más que bien y que tuvieron algo en los ochenta.

Expulsa el humo en un suspiro agotado. No es justo que siempre haya países y humanas que no se avergüenzan del argentino ni le niegan palabras de amor. No es justo que nadie se dé cuenta de que él ya no forma parte de la fiesta porque a nadie le importa, ni siquiera al gaucho. Tira el cigarrillo al piso y lo aplasta. No es justo que siempre tenga que compartir a Argentina con cualquiera que se aparezca. Está harto y no lo piensa tolerar más, lo de ellos se acabó. Y esta vez sí que no piensa volver.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Manuel se despierta tan gradualmente, que no nota que está despierto hasta que hunde la cabeza en la almohada, inconscientemente buscando aspirar más del olor de Martín. De nuevo ha vuelto a caer en la trampa de su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes. Se odia a sí mismo por su poca fuerza de voluntad; no está bien que una simple caricia haga bambolear de esa manera su determinación. Alarga los brazos, pero la cama está vacía, e incluso fría. Se incorpora lentamente mientras se refriega los ojos. ¿Realmente vale la pena intentar? ¿Realmente es posible resistirse a ese fleto de mierda? El sol entra por la ventana a raudales e ilumina la habitación. El reloj de Mafalda colgado en la pared señala casi las once, así que se levanta y va recogiendo por toda la habitación las distintas prendas que salieron volando durante la noche.

Baja las escaleras, y descubre que tanto la cocina como el comedor están desiertos. Recorre varios pasillos y al final escucha música proviniendo de la parte de atrás de la casa. Desde la ventana puede ver la vaca paseando por el jardín y a Martín sentado bajo el alero, y se da cuenta de que es él quien canta. Se acerca a la puerta un poco, dudando si salir o no afuera. Sabe que el tango siempre lo deja como en carne viva, con todo a flor de piel, y tan vulnerable que tiene miedo de herirlo con un comentario que normalmente provocaría risas.

Las notas las conoce, las ha escuchado antes, aunque no en una melodía. Son la añoranza y el desarraigo que todos esos inmigrantes trajeron consigo, y que a pesar del paso de los años y las generaciones nunca desaparecieron en él. Abre la puerta con suavidad y ve a Martín sentado, con el instrumento sobre las piernas y una profunda expresión de angustia en el rostro. Tristeza, olvido, desamor. Argentina es mucho más de lo que todos ven -mucho más que un país exportador de carne y futbolistas-. Él es un país que creció a base de gente abandonando a sus familias y hogares. Él más que nadie es el largo y duro viaje hacia lo desconocido, y el desgarrador sentimiento de perder de vista la silueta de tu tierra. Un barrio genovés, un cantante francés, una guitarra española. Él es melancolía pura y limpia. A pesar de la colonización sigue teniendo alma de nómade; siempre será un extranjero allá donde esté, incluso dentro de su propio país.

Martín levanta la mirada y deja de tocar cuando lo oye abrir la puerta. Sonríe, pero no es la sonrisa de siempre, porque aún está impregnada en música. Lo invita a acercarse, y Manuel se sienta a su lado más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Nunca lo había visto tocando otro instrumento que no fuera la guitarra o el bombo.

\- No sabía que tocabái el bandoneón weón.

\- Me enseñó Gilbert por aquellos días...

\- Sigue tocando.

Argentina arranca de nuevo, esta vez una canción distinta, una que Chile ha escuchado muchas veces, pero siempre se siente como si fuera la primera vez.

\- _Yo adivino el parpadeo_

_de las luces que a lo lejos_

_van marcando mi retorno._

_Son las mismas que alumbraron_

_con sus pálidos reflejos_

_hondas horas de dolor._

Apenas escucha las palabras cuando canta, porque está más concentrado en el tono de su voz, y en preguntarse porque por más que intente evitarlo, siempre termina de nuevo en sus labios. Los mismos labios que le robaron su primer beso, y miles y miles más a lo largo de la historia.

_\- Y aunque no quise el regreso_

_siempre se vuelve_

_al primer amor..._

Tantos siglos juntos, peleándose, perdonándose y volviéndose a traicionar. La primera vez que vio a Martín tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que él secó. Claro que él no se llamaba Martín, porque Colón aún no había zarpado hacia las Indias, y nada anunciaba que aquel eterno juego de ir y venir entre las montañas y la pampa no duraría para siempre. No había manera de saber que serían separados de sus abuelos y que a partir de ahí todo iría de mal en peor entre ellos, y pelearían guerras, se disputarían territorios, y se dejarían profundas heridas en el corazón.

_\- Sentir_

_que es un soplo la vida_

_que veinte años no es nada_

_que febril la mirada_

_errante en las sombras_

_te busca y te nombra._

No sabían que tendrían que vivir el resto de sus vidas con el peso de los errores cometidos, y la sangre derramada en vano. Acosados por los fantasmas de los próceres en nombre de los cuales declararon guerras una y otra vez. Perseguidos por sentimientos de culpa, el eco de cada insulto y cada golpe que se dieron -y se dan- a pesar de amarse.

_\- Tengo miedo del encuentro_

_con el pasado que vuelve_

_a enfrentarse con mi vida._

_Tengo miedo de las noches_

_que pobladas de recuerdos_

_encadenen mi soñar._

Si, a pesar de odiarse, se aman. Chile está seguro de eso. Allí bajo el alero, se resigna a olvidarse del argentino y le apoya la cabeza en el hombro mientras canta. Se resigna a superar el dolor del desengaño y los celos, trata de dejar que solo las noches que fueron dulces permanezcan en su corazón.

_\- Vivir_

_con el alma aferrada_

_a un dulce recuerdo_

_que lloro otra vez..._

¿Qué es realmente lo que hay entre ellos? ¿Odio disfrazado de amor? ¿O amor disfrazado de odio? No lo sabe y probablemente no lo sepa nunca. Solo hay una cosa de la que está seguro: _Nada_ es más cierto que el hecho de que _odia_ a Argentina. Bueno, excepto quizás, el hecho de que lo ama.

**~fin~**


	2. ~Referencias~

**Chilenos en Mendoza:** Luego de producida la Batalla de Rancagua, el 2 de octubre de 1814, el Batallón de Auxiliares Argentinos al mando de Juan Gregorio de Las Heras retornó de Chile escoltando a unos 2.000 emigrados patriotas de ese país que cruzaron los Andes, quedando el cuerpo a las órdenes de San Martín.

 **El Ejército de los Andes:** fue un cuerpo militar de las Provincias Unidas del Río de la Plata organizado y dirigido por el general José de San Martín, cuyo objetivo era acabar con la dominación española en Chile, restaurar el gobierno independentista y poner fin al dominio español en el Perú. El hecho más memorable del Ejército de los Andes corresponde al Cruce de los Andes -iniciado el 6 de enero de 1817 desde Mendoza- que culminó con la victoria de Chacabuco, el 12 de febrero de 1817.

 **Guerra argentino-brasileña:** conflicto que enfrentó a las Provincias Unidas del Río de la Plata y al Imperio de Brasil, desde 1825 hasta 1828, para obtener la soberanía de lo que luego sería la República Oriental del Uruguay. A pesar de que el general José Gervasio Artigas había mantenido a la Banda Oriental bajo su hegemonía durante largo tiempo, en 1820 los portugueses comenzaron una lenta invasión que terminó con la ocupación en ese mismo año de Montevideo, y, al año siguiente, el Imperio Portugués la declaró Provincia Cisplatina, que, después de la independencia brasileña, pasó a pertenecer al Imperio de Brasil. Esto fue considerado usurpación por las Provincias Unidas del Río de la Plata, puesto que la Banda Oriental había pertenecido siempre al virreinato del Río de la Plata.

 **Guerra contra la Confederación Perú-Boliviana:** enfrentamiento bélico desatado entre 1836 y 1839 entre la Confederación Perú-Boliviana, contra la coalición formada por el Ejército Restaurador del Perú, el ejército de Chile y la Confederación Argentina. Tras el inicio de hostilidades contra la Confederación se hace más que evidente la búsqueda de una alianza entre Argentina, Ecuador, Chile y los peruanos contrarios a la Confederación, para buscar su fin. Esto se logra parcialmente con la declaratoria de guerra que el gobierno argentino dio formalmente el 9 de mayo de 1837, pero sin el apoyo de Ecuador que entró en otro período de anarquía interna. Si bien tenían un enemigo común, Argentina actuó de forma separada.

 **Significados de los mates:** Mate dulce: amistad / Mate muy dulce: hablá con mis padres / Mate con canela: me estás interesando / Mate con café: estuve enojada pero te perdono / Mate con leche: amistad respetuosa / Mate con melaza: me preocupa verte triste / _Mate con miel: casamiento_ / Mate con cedrón: acepto / Mate con limón: prefiero no verte / Mate con té: indiferencia / Mate con azúcar quemada: simpatía, estoy pensando en vos / Mate con cáscara de naranja: vení a buscarme, quiero que vuelvas / Mate con ombú: tu visita es indeseable / Mate con toronjil: disgusto / Mate muy caliente: yo también estoy ardiendo de amor / Mate frío: desprecio / Mate hirviendo: odio / Mate tapado: buscate otra / Mate espumoso: te amo demasiado / Mate lavado: andate a tomar a otro lugar / Mate largo: visita poco grata / Mate corto: quiero verte más seguido / Mate encimado: mala gana.

 **Guerra de la Triple Alianza:** conflicto que enfrentó entre 1865 y 1870 a Paraguay con las fuerzas de la Triple Alianza, formada por Argentina, Brasil y Uruguay. La Guerra Civil uruguaya entre el Partido Blanco y el Partido Colorado fue el detonante. Brasil invadió Uruguay en apoyo de los colorados, mientras que los blancos obtuvieron la ayuda de Paraguay. Por su parte, Argentina se vio involucrada al no permitir el tránsito de las tropas paraguayas por su territorio. Como consecuencia, Paraguay le declaró la guerra el 18 de marzo de 1865. Brasil, Argentina y Uruguay firmaron el 1 de mayo un tratado contra Paraguay. El Ejército paraguayo fue definitivamente derrotado en la batalla de Cerro Corá el 1 de marzo de 1870. Entre 1866 y 1870 los ejércitos de los tres países invadieron Paraguay, matando a las dos terceras partes de la población paraguaya (90% de la población masculina).

 **La Guerra del Pacífico:** En 1879, los roces diplomáticos entre Chile y Bolivia por la administración de la frontera norte del país y de los intereses chilenos en las minas salitreras, provoca el desembarco en Antofagasta el 14 de febrero, dando inicio a la Guerra del Pacífico, el mayor conflicto bélico de la historia del país.

La guerra finalmente acabó con la firma del Tratado de Ancón el 20 de octubre de 1883. Los nuevos territorios incorporados por Chile provocaron un explosivo auge económico en el país derivado principalmente de la minería del salitre, recuperándose así de la crisis económica de los años 1870. Diversas firmas europeas, principalmente británicas se instalan en el extremo norte del país explotando los nitratos.

 **Soberanía sobre la Patagonia:** Los intentos de aclarar la controversia limítrofe entre Argentina y Chile no tuvieron éxito hasta 1881, cuando Chile estaba en guerra con Bolivia y Perú (Guerra del Pacífico). A fin de evitar la lucha contra Argentina, el presidente chileno Aníbal Pinto autorizó a su embajador a entregar tanto territorio como fuera necesario para evitar el revestimiento Argentina con Bolivia y Perú. El embajador tuvo éxito en su misión, la Argentina, recibió la Patagonia y Chile, se quedó con el este del Estrecho de Magallanes.

 **Inmigración:** Entre 1850 y 1940 llegaron a Argentina unos 6.608.700 europeos, predominantemente de origen español e italiano, con importantes cifras de franceses, británicos, alemanes, rusos, polacos, sirios, etc.

Chile recibió unos 600.000 inmigr

 **Tango:** En el último tercio del siglo XIX, el tango rioplatense prosperó en lugares de mala nota, bailes de soldados, cafetines de suburbios y prostíbulos. Lo más reprensible del tango primitivo, aparte de su origen barriobajero, era su coreografía de parejas agarradas que entrelazaban las piernas con movimientos de la mitad inferior del cuerpo, considerados obscenos por evocar la relación sexual. A comienzos de la década de 1910, el tango se puso de moda en París y, como consecuencia de ello, en el resto de Europa y en Estados Unidos. En Buenos Aires se olvidó su mala fama y se aceptó en los salones de la alta sociedad y en los cabarés de lujo.

 **Buenos Aires, entre 1880 y 1930** la ciudad recorre los 50 años más transformadores de su historia. En este tiempo adquiere su identidad cosmopolita y su aire europeo.

 **Martín Hernández Piazzolla:** Su segundo apellido es obviamente en honor a Ástor Piazzolla, bandoneonista y compositor argentino, uno de los músicos de tango más importantes de la segunda mitad del siglo XX.

 **República Socialista de Chile:** La República Socialista se inició el 4 de junio de 1932 con la forzosa renuncia del Presidente Juan Esteban Montero por un golpe de estado, y finalizó con la igualmente forzosa renuncia de Carlos Dávila el 13 de septiembre de ese mismo año. Aunque historiadores, como Julio César Jobet, acotan el periodo entre la primera Junta hasta el golpe de estado por el cual asume Dávila la presidencia de una nueva Junta y, posteriormente, la Presidencia Provisional de la República, que va desde el 4 de junio al 16 de junio.

 **Masacre de Ránquil:** se produjo en junio y julio de 1934, cuando grupos de campesinos e indigenas mapuches de la Provincia de Malleco, en la IX Región de la Araucanía, Chile, se sublevaron en contra de los abusos de los patrones, provocando una revuelta de proporciones insospechadas.

 **José Félix Uriburu:** El 6 de septiembre de 1930, encabezó un golpe de estado que derrocó a Hipólito Yrigoyen y estableció una dictadura militar, la primera de una serie que se extendería hasta 1983. Disolvió el Congreso, declaró el estado de sitio, intervino todas las provincias y quiso implantar un gobierno de naturaleza fascista. Estableció un régimen represivo que incluyó por primera vez la utilización sistemática de la tortura contra los opositores políticos.

 **Agustín Pedro Justo:** militar, diplomático y político argentino, que ocupó la presidencia de la Nación entre 1932 y 1938; su época se denominó _Década Infame_ debido a la corrupción que imperó en el país y el fraude recurrente en las elecciones a cargos públicos. La destacada labor diplomática de su canciller, Carlos Saavedra Lamas, fue uno de los mayores logros de su mandato. Pero esta labor fue empañada por constantes acusaciones de corrupción y de haber entregado la economía nacional a los capitales extranjeros, en particular los británicos, con los que su vicepresidente suscribió el pacto Roca-Runciman.

 **Pacto Roca-Runciman:** Como producto de la Crisis financiera mundial de 1930, Gran Bretaña, principal socio económico de la Argentina durante la década del treinta, tomó medidas tendientes a proteger el mercado de carnes incipiente en la Commonwealth, es decir, sólo compraría carnes a sus colonias. Para evitar que la política comercial inglesa afectara la balanza comercial argentina, el 1º de mayo de 1933 se firma el tratado Roca-Runciman, por el cual Inglaterra se comprometía a continuar comprando carnes argentinas en tanto y en cuanto su precio fuera menor al de los demás proveedores mundiales. Como contrapartida, Argentina aceptó la liberación de impuestos para productos ingleses al mismo tiempo que tomó el compromiso de no habilitar frigoríficos de capitales nacionales. Paralelamente se creó el Banco Central de la República Argentina con competencias para emitir billetes y regular las tasas de interés bajo la conducción de un directorio con fuerte composición de funcionarios del Imperio Británico. No obstante todas estas concesiones, se le adjudicó además a Inglaterra el monopolio de los transportes de Buenos Aires.

 **El obelisco** fue construido en 1936 para conmemorar los cuatrocientos años de la primera instalación española en el Río de la Plata en 1536, cuando arribó Pedro de Mendoza y la denominó Santa María del Buen Ayre. Además, conmemora la segunda fundación de la ciudad en 1580 por la expedición comandada por Juan de Garay, la designación de la ciudad de Buenos Aires como Capital Federal en 1880 durante la presidencia de Nicolás Avellaneda, y la primera vez que se izó aquí la bandera nacional celeste y blanca creada por Manuel Belgrano.

 **María Eva Duarte de Perón (Evita):** enfermó de un cáncer de cuello uterino, cuyo avance la volvía cada vez más débil y la obligaba a guardar reposo. Pese a ello participaba en los actos públicos. Uno de los más importantes del período final de su vida fue el del 17 de octubre de ese año. El discurso que Evita pronunció ese día ha sido considerado como su testamento político; en él menciona nueve veces su propia muerte. Murió a la edad de 33 años, el 26 de julio de 1952

 **Conflicto del Beagle:** En 1971 ambos países acordaron en un Compromiso de Arbitraje definir un polígono (el "martillo") y someter la soberanía de las islas ubicadas en él a la sentencia de un Tribunal Arbitral que debía dar a conocer su decisión a la reina Isabel II de Inglaterra. El Tribunal Arbitral dictó una sentencia, conocida como Laudo Arbitral de 1977, que otorgaba aguas navegables en el canal Beagle a ambos países y la mayor parte de las islas y de los derechos oceánicos a Chile. El régimen militar argentino rechazó el fallo, extendió el conflicto a toda la región hasta el cabo de Hornos, y amenazó con la guerra. El conflicto, tras más de dos tercios de siglo de disputa, se solucionó en 1984 cuando el gobierno argentino, tras una consulta popular, aceptó la propuesta de la Santa Sede que reconocía la frontera trazada por el Laudo Arbitral en el canal Beagle.

 **Dictaduras en la década del '70:** El 11 deseptiembre de 1973 en Chile y el 24 de marzo de 1976 en Argentina se instauran dictaduras militares quellevan adelante una guerra sucia en la línea del terrorismo de Estado que violó masivamente los derechos humanos y causó la desaparición de decenas de miles de ciudadanos en cada país. Internacionalmente, las dictaduras y la violación de derechos humanos contaron con el apoyo activo del gobierno de Estados Unidos (salvo durante la administración de James Carter) y la tolerancia de los países de Europa occidental, la Unión Soviética y la Iglesia Católica, sin cuya inacción difícilmente hubieran podido sostenerse. Asimismo, en ese momento se instalaron con apoyo estadounidense dictaduras militares en todos los países del Cono Sur de Sudamérica (Argentina, Brasil, Bolivia, Chile, Paraguay, Perú y Uruguay) que coordinaron entre sí y con Estados Unidos la represión, por medio de una organización terrorista internacional denominada Plan Cóndor.

 **La** **guerra de las Malvinas** fue un conflicto armado entre la República Argentina y el Reino Unido que tuvo lugar en las islas Malvinas, Georgias del Sur y Sándwich del Sur. La guerra se desarrolló entre el 2 de abril, día del desembarco argentino en las islas, y el 14 de junio de 1982, fecha del cese de hostilidades. La causa fue la lucha por la soberanía sobre estos archipiélagos australes, tomados por la fuerza en 1833 y dominados desde entonces por el Reino Unido.

El apoyo latinoamericano a la Argentina fue casi unánime. Nicaragua ofreció tropas; Venezuela, petróleo y Perú, aviones de reemplazo. Solamente el régimen de Pinochet, en Chile, adoptó una posición contraria, concediendo a los británicos suministros y bases para unidades de comandos.

Políticamente, la derrota en el conflicto precipitó en Argentina la caída de la Junta Militar que gobernaba el país; en el Reino Unido, la victoria en el enfrentamiento ayudó a que el Gobierno conservador de Margaret Thatcher lograra la reelección en las elecciones del año 1983.

Si pueden, tómense un momento ver esta imagen, es una carta enviada por una nena a los soldados de Malvinas. (El cap 5 de "Lo que el tiempo nos dejó" también trata sobre eso)

www. malvinense. com. ar/smalvi/an0208/s_cart10. jpg

 **El Plebiscito Nacional de 1988** fue un referéndum realizado en Chile el 5 de octubre de 1988, durante el Régimen Militar, para decidir si Augusto Pinochet seguiría en el poder hasta 1997. El triunfo del «No» significó la convocatoria de elecciones democráticas conjuntas de presidente y parlamentarios al año siguiente, que conducirían al fin de la dictadura y el comienzo del periodo conocido como transición a la democracia.

Luego del retorno a la democracia, se produjo un primer encuentro a nivel de los presidentes de Chile y Argentina, en agosto de 1990, que se tradujo en la firma de una serie de convenios de integración, física, energética y económica. La relación unilateral que a partir de ese momento entablaron ambos paises creció a altas tasas.

 **El corralito y el corralón (crisis del 2001):** En Argentina se denominó corralito a la restricción de la libre disposición de dinero en efectivo de plazos fijos, cuentas corrientes y cajas de ahorros impuesta por el gobierno de Fernando de la Rúa en el mes de diciembre de 2001. Estas medidas ahogaron todo movimiento económico, al restringir bruscamente la liquidez monetaria, paralizando el comercio y el crédito, rompiendo las cadenas de pago y asfixiando a la "economía informal o no formal" de la cual depende la subsistencia cotidiana de una porción significativa de la población. La tensión social se incrementó con la medida, que resultó ser sumamente impopular para los ciudadanos, sobre todo los pertenecientes a la clase med

**~Referencias~**

.

 **Chilenos en Mendoza:** Luego de producida la Batalla de Rancagua, el 2 de octubre de 1814, el Batallón de Auxiliares Argentinos al mando de Juan Gregorio de Las Heras retornó de Chile escoltando a unos 2.000 emigrados patriotas de ese país que cruzaron los Andes, quedando el cuerpo a las órdenes de San Martín.

 **El Ejército de los Andes:** fue un cuerpo militar de las Provincias Unidas del Río de la Plata organizado y dirigido por el general José de San Martín, cuyo objetivo era acabar con la dominación española en Chile, restaurar el gobierno independentista y poner fin al dominio español en el Perú. El hecho más memorable del Ejército de los Andes corresponde al Cruce de los Andes -iniciado el 6 de enero de 1817 desde Mendoza- que culminó con la victoria de Chacabuco, el 12 de febrero de 1817.

 **Guerra argentino-brasileña:** conflicto que enfrentó a las Provincias Unidas del Río de la Plata y al Imperio de Brasil, desde 1825 hasta 1828, para obtener la soberanía de lo que luego sería la República Oriental del Uruguay. A pesar de que el general José Gervasio Artigas había mantenido a la Banda Oriental bajo su hegemonía durante largo tiempo, en 1820 los portugueses comenzaron una lenta invasión que terminó con la ocupación en ese mismo año de Montevideo, y, al año siguiente, el Imperio Portugués la declaró Provincia Cisplatina, que, después de la independencia brasileña, pasó a pertenecer al Imperio de Brasil. Esto fue considerado usurpación por las Provincias Unidas del Río de la Plata, puesto que la Banda Oriental había pertenecido siempre al virreinato del Río de la Plata.

 **Guerra contra la Confederación Perú-Boliviana:** enfrentamiento bélico desatado entre 1836 y 1839 entre la Confederación Perú-Boliviana, contra la coalición formada por el Ejército Restaurador del Perú, el ejército de Chile y la Confederación Argentina. Tras el inicio de hostilidades contra la Confederación se hace más que evidente la búsqueda de una alianza entre Argentina, Ecuador, Chile y los peruanos contrarios a la Confederación, para buscar su fin. Esto se logra parcialmente con la declaratoria de guerra que el gobierno argentino dio formalmente el 9 de mayo de 1837, pero sin el apoyo de Ecuador que entró en otro período de anarquía interna. Si bien tenían un enemigo común, Argentina actuó de forma separada.

 **Significados de los mates:** Mate dulce: amistad / Mate muy dulce: hablá con mis padres / Mate con canela: me estás interesando / Mate con café: estuve enojada pero te perdono / Mate con leche: amistad respetuosa / Mate con melaza: me preocupa verte triste / _Mate con miel: casamiento_ / Mate con cedrón: acepto / Mate con limón: prefiero no verte / Mate con té: indiferencia / Mate con azúcar quemada: simpatía, estoy pensando en vos / Mate con cáscara de naranja: vení a buscarme, quiero que vuelvas / Mate con ombú: tu visita es indeseable / Mate con toronjil: disgusto / Mate muy caliente: yo también estoy ardiendo de amor / Mate frío: desprecio / Mate hirviendo: odio / Mate tapado: buscate otra / Mate espumoso: te amo demasiado / Mate lavado: andate a tomar a otro lugar / Mate largo: visita poco grata / Mate corto: quiero verte más seguido / Mate encimado: mala gana.

 **Guerra de la Triple Alianza:** conflicto que enfrentó entre 1865 y 1870 a Paraguay con las fuerzas de la Triple Alianza, formada por Argentina, Brasil y Uruguay. La Guerra Civil uruguaya entre el Partido Blanco y el Partido Colorado fue el detonante. Brasil invadió Uruguay en apoyo de los colorados, mientras que los blancos obtuvieron la ayuda de Paraguay. Por su parte, Argentina se vio involucrada al no permitir el tránsito de las tropas paraguayas por su territorio. Como consecuencia, Paraguay le declaró la guerra el 18 de marzo de 1865. Brasil, Argentina y Uruguay firmaron el 1 de mayo un tratado contra Paraguay. El Ejército paraguayo fue definitivamente derrotado en la batalla de Cerro Corá el 1 de marzo de 1870. Entre 1866 y 1870 los ejércitos de los tres países invadieron Paraguay, matando a las dos terceras partes de la población paraguaya (90% de la población masculina).

 **La Guerra del Pacífico:** En 1879, los roces diplomáticos entre Chile y Bolivia por la administración de la frontera norte del país y de los intereses chilenos en las minas salitreras, provoca el desembarco en Antofagasta el 14 de febrero, dando inicio a la Guerra del Pacífico, el mayor conflicto bélico de la historia del país.

La guerra finalmente acabó con la firma del Tratado de Ancón el 20 de octubre de 1883. Los nuevos territorios incorporados por Chile provocaron un explosivo auge económico en el país derivado principalmente de la minería del salitre, recuperándose así de la crisis económica de los años 1870. Diversas firmas europeas, principalmente británicas se instalan en el extremo norte del país explotando los nitratos.

 **Soberanía sobre la Patagonia:** Los intentos de aclarar la controversia limítrofe entre Argentina y Chile no tuvieron éxito hasta 1881, cuando Chile estaba en guerra con Bolivia y Perú (Guerra del Pacífico). A fin de evitar la lucha contra Argentina, el presidente chileno Aníbal Pinto autorizó a su embajador a entregar tanto territorio como fuera necesario para evitar el revestimiento Argentina con Bolivia y Perú. El embajador tuvo éxito en su misión, la Argentina, recibió la Patagonia y Chile, se quedó con el este del Estrecho de Magallanes.

 **Inmigración:** Entre 1850 y 1940 llegaron a Argentina unos 6.608.700 europeos, predominantemente de origen español e italiano, con importantes cifras de franceses, británicos, alemanes, rusos, polacos, sirios, etc.

Chile recibió unos 600.000 inmigr

 **Tango:** En el último tercio del siglo XIX, el tango rioplatense prosperó en lugares de mala nota, bailes de soldados, cafetines de suburbios y prostíbulos. Lo más reprensible del tango primitivo, aparte de su origen barriobajero, era su coreografía de parejas agarradas que entrelazaban las piernas con movimientos de la mitad inferior del cuerpo, considerados obscenos por evocar la relación sexual. A comienzos de la década de 1910, el tango se puso de moda en París y, como consecuencia de ello, en el resto de Europa y en Estados Unidos. En Buenos Aires se olvidó su mala fama y se aceptó en los salones de la alta sociedad y en los cabarés de lujo.

 **Buenos Aires, entre 1880 y 1930** la ciudad recorre los 50 años más transformadores de su historia. En este tiempo adquiere su identidad cosmopolita y su aire europeo.

 **Martín Hernández Piazzolla:** Su segundo apellido es obviamente en honor a Ástor Piazzolla, bandoneonista y compositor argentino, uno de los músicos de tango más importantes de la segunda mitad del siglo XX.

 **República Socialista de Chile:** La República Socialista se inició el 4 de junio de 1932 con la forzosa renuncia del Presidente Juan Esteban Montero por un golpe de estado, y finalizó con la igualmente forzosa renuncia de Carlos Dávila el 13 de septiembre de ese mismo año. Aunque historiadores, como Julio César Jobet, acotan el periodo entre la primera Junta hasta el golpe de estado por el cual asume Dávila la presidencia de una nueva Junta y, posteriormente, la Presidencia Provisional de la República, que va desde el 4 de junio al 16 de junio.

 **Masacre de Ránquil:** se produjo en junio y julio de 1934, cuando grupos de campesinos e indigenas mapuches de la Provincia de Malleco, en la IX Región de la Araucanía, Chile, se sublevaron en contra de los abusos de los patrones, provocando una revuelta de proporciones insospechadas.

 **José Félix Uriburu:** El 6 de septiembre de 1930, encabezó un golpe de estado que derrocó a Hipólito Yrigoyen y estableció una dictadura militar, la primera de una serie que se extendería hasta 1983. Disolvió el Congreso, declaró el estado de sitio, intervino todas las provincias y quiso implantar un gobierno de naturaleza fascista. Estableció un régimen represivo que incluyó por primera vez la utilización sistemática de la tortura contra los opositores políticos.

 **Agustín Pedro Justo:** militar, diplomático y político argentino, que ocupó la presidencia de la Nación entre 1932 y 1938; su época se denominó _Década Infame_ debido a la corrupción que imperó en el país y el fraude recurrente en las elecciones a cargos públicos. La destacada labor diplomática de su canciller, Carlos Saavedra Lamas, fue uno de los mayores logros de su mandato. Pero esta labor fue empañada por constantes acusaciones de corrupción y de haber entregado la economía nacional a los capitales extranjeros, en particular los británicos, con los que su vicepresidente suscribió el pacto Roca-Runciman.

 **Pacto Roca-Runciman:** Como producto de la Crisis financiera mundial de 1930, Gran Bretaña, principal socio económico de la Argentina durante la década del treinta, tomó medidas tendientes a proteger el mercado de carnes incipiente en la Commonwealth, es decir, sólo compraría carnes a sus colonias. Para evitar que la política comercial inglesa afectara la balanza comercial argentina, el 1º de mayo de 1933 se firma el tratado Roca-Runciman, por el cual Inglaterra se comprometía a continuar comprando carnes argentinas en tanto y en cuanto su precio fuera menor al de los demás proveedores mundiales. Como contrapartida, Argentina aceptó la liberación de impuestos para productos ingleses al mismo tiempo que tomó el compromiso de no habilitar frigoríficos de capitales nacionales. Paralelamente se creó el Banco Central de la República Argentina con competencias para emitir billetes y regular las tasas de interés bajo la conducción de un directorio con fuerte composición de funcionarios del Imperio Británico. No obstante todas estas concesiones, se le adjudicó además a Inglaterra el monopolio de los transportes de Buenos Aires.

 **El obelisco** fue construido en 1936 para conmemorar los cuatrocientos años de la primera instalación española en el Río de la Plata en 1536, cuando arribó Pedro de Mendoza y la denominó Santa María del Buen Ayre. Además, conmemora la segunda fundación de la ciudad en 1580 por la expedición comandada por Juan de Garay, la designación de la ciudad de Buenos Aires como Capital Federal en 1880 durante la presidencia de Nicolás Avellaneda, y la primera vez que se izó aquí la bandera nacional celeste y blanca creada por Manuel Belgrano.

 **María Eva Duarte de Perón (Evita):** enfermó de un cáncer de cuello uterino, cuyo avance la volvía cada vez más débil y la obligaba a guardar reposo. Pese a ello participaba en los actos públicos. Uno de los más importantes del período final de su vida fue el del 17 de octubre de ese año. El discurso que Evita pronunció ese día ha sido considerado como su testamento político; en él menciona nueve veces su propia muerte. Murió a la edad de 33 años, el 26 de julio de 1952

 **Conflicto del Beagle:** En 1971 ambos países acordaron en un Compromiso de Arbitraje definir un polígono (el "martillo") y someter la soberanía de las islas ubicadas en él a la sentencia de un Tribunal Arbitral que debía dar a conocer su decisión a la reina Isabel II de Inglaterra. El Tribunal Arbitral dictó una sentencia, conocida como Laudo Arbitral de 1977, que otorgaba aguas navegables en el canal Beagle a ambos países y la mayor parte de las islas y de los derechos oceánicos a Chile. El régimen militar argentino rechazó el fallo, extendió el conflicto a toda la región hasta el cabo de Hornos, y amenazó con la guerra. El conflicto, tras más de dos tercios de siglo de disputa, se solucionó en 1984 cuando el gobierno argentino, tras una consulta popular, aceptó la propuesta de la Santa Sede que reconocía la frontera trazada por el Laudo Arbitral en el canal Beagle.

 **Dictaduras en la década del '70:** El 11 deseptiembre de 1973 en Chile y el 24 de marzo de 1976 en Argentina se instauran dictaduras militares quellevan adelante una guerra sucia en la línea del terrorismo de Estado que violó masivamente los derechos humanos y causó la desaparición de decenas de miles de ciudadanos en cada país. Internacionalmente, las dictaduras y la violación de derechos humanos contaron con el apoyo activo del gobierno de Estados Unidos (salvo durante la administración de James Carter) y la tolerancia de los países de Europa occidental, la Unión Soviética y la Iglesia Católica, sin cuya inacción difícilmente hubieran podido sostenerse. Asimismo, en ese momento se instalaron con apoyo estadounidense dictaduras militares en todos los países del Cono Sur de Sudamérica (Argentina, Brasil, Bolivia, Chile, Paraguay, Perú y Uruguay) que coordinaron entre sí y con Estados Unidos la represión, por medio de una organización terrorista internacional denominada Plan Cóndor.

 **La** **guerra de las Malvinas** fue un conflicto armado entre la República Argentina y el Reino Unido que tuvo lugar en las islas Malvinas, Georgias del Sur y Sándwich del Sur. La guerra se desarrolló entre el 2 de abril, día del desembarco argentino en las islas, y el 14 de junio de 1982, fecha del cese de hostilidades. La causa fue la lucha por la soberanía sobre estos archipiélagos australes, tomados por la fuerza en 1833 y dominados desde entonces por el Reino Unido.

El apoyo latinoamericano a la Argentina fue casi unánime. Nicaragua ofreció tropas; Venezuela, petróleo y Perú, aviones de reemplazo. Solamente el régimen de Pinochet, en Chile, adoptó una posición contraria, concediendo a los británicos suministros y bases para unidades de comandos.

Políticamente, la derrota en el conflicto precipitó en Argentina la caída de la Junta Militar que gobernaba el país; en el Reino Unido, la victoria en el enfrentamiento ayudó a que el Gobierno conservador de Margaret Thatcher lograra la reelección en las elecciones del año 1983.

Si pueden, tómense un momento ver esta imagen, es una carta enviada por una nena a los soldados de Malvinas. (El cap 5 de "Lo que el tiempo nos dejó" también trata sobre eso)

www. malvinense. com. ar/smalvi/an0208/s_cart10. jpg

 **El Plebiscito Nacional de 1988** fue un referéndum realizado en Chile el 5 de octubre de 1988, durante el Régimen Militar, para decidir si Augusto Pinochet seguiría en el poder hasta 1997. El triunfo del «No» significó la convocatoria de elecciones democráticas conjuntas de presidente y parlamentarios al año siguiente, que conducirían al fin de la dictadura y el comienzo del periodo conocido como transición a la democracia.

Luego del retorno a la democracia, se produjo un primer encuentro a nivel de los presidentes de Chile y Argentina, en agosto de 1990, que se tradujo en la firma de una serie de convenios de integración, física, energética y económica. La relación unilateral que a partir de ese momento entablaron ambos paises creció a altas tasas.

 **El corralito y el corralón (crisis del 2001):** En Argentina se denominó corralito a la restricción de la libre disposición de dinero en efectivo de plazos fijos, cuentas corrientes y cajas de ahorros impuesta por el gobierno de Fernando de la Rúa en el mes de diciembre de 2001. Estas medidas ahogaron todo movimiento económico, al restringir bruscamente la liquidez monetaria, paralizando el comercio y el crédito, rompiendo las cadenas de pago y asfixiando a la "economía informal o no formal" de la cual depende la subsistencia cotidiana de una porción significativa de la población. La tensión social se incrementó con la medida, que resultó ser sumamente impopular para los ciudadanos, sobre todo los pertenecientes a la clase med

**Author's Note:**

> Le estuve dando muchas vueltas al título del fic, pero al final me decidí por este. "Volver" es el nombre de la canción que canta Martín al final, y que es uno de los tangos más conocidos de Carlos Gardel.
> 
> Mil perdones por mi fail español chileno, hice como decía wikipedia…
> 
> Bueno, para escribir este fic busqué y leí demasiada información. No creo que nadie esté tan al pedo como para leer todas las referencias, pero si quieren consultar algo, están como si fueran el segundo capítulo (porque si las incluía acá se hacía _demasiado_ largo esto...)
> 
> Disfruté muchísimo escribir este fic (aunque me dio algún que otro dolor de cabeza) y sinceramente espero que disfrutaran leerlo. ¡Besos y nos vemos por ahí!


End file.
